knights_and_magicfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello!My World!!
Hello!My World!! is a song by fhána. It is the ending to the first episode of Knight's & Magic, Robots & Fantasy, and the opening from the second episode, Hero & Beast, onwards. Lyrics Kanji= Magic navigation Miracle creation 世界たちまち揺れて Tiny revolution a little evolution 一瞬の間に光放て ずっとポケットの中に そっと隠し持ってた夢が 今目の前　広がるよ 僕は生まれ変わった 世界の原理(ルール)変わるのさ Magic navigation Miracle creation 信じる心持って (自分を) Tiny revolution a little evolution (今) 疑わないいつでも　さあ 迷いや不安は脱ぎ去って この希望を胸に　さぁ光ある明日へ Hello！My World！！それはMagic！ Hello！New world！！まるで振り子のように 揺れ続けてるんだ 片時も止まることなく (wow wow) 魔法　今書き換えるよ 未来へ行こう 待ち望んだ日が来たら ドアを開けて駆け出したくなる だってその宝物は 僕にしか見つけらんない 君にもきっとあるでしょう？ Magic navigation Miracle creation 胸の羅針盤が (ひとつの) Tiny revolution a little evolution (今) 指し示す方角へ　さあ 明日はどこまで行けるだろう 僕は僕のまま　光の差す向こうへ 消えない消えない消えない 傷をいつも眺めては 還らない日々を懐かしんだりするの？ 見えない見えない見えない 明日をずっと怖れるの？ 君も変われるよ　ほんの一歩をついておいで 突然に巻き起こるこの奇跡　ほら Magic navigation Miracle creation 信じる心持って (自分を) Tiny revolution a little evolution (今) 疑わないいつでも　さあ 迷いや不安は脱ぎ去って この希望を胸に　さぁ光ある明日へ Hello！My World！！それはMagic！ Hello！New world！！まるで振り子のように 揺れ続けてるんだ 片時も止まることなく (wow wow) 魔法　今書き換えたら 未来へ行こう |-|Romaji= Magic navigation Miracle creation sekai tachimachi yurete Tiny revolution a little evolution isshun no ma ni hikari hanate zutto POKETTO no naka ni sotto kakushi motteta yume ga ima me no mae hirogaru yo boku wa umarekawatta sekai no RUURU kawaru no sa Magic navigation Miracle creation shinjiru kokoro motte (jibun o) Tiny revolution a little evolution (ima) utagawanai itsudemo saa mayoi ya fuan wa nugi satte kono kibou o mune ni saa hikari aru asu e Hello! My World!! sore wa Magic! Hello! New world!! marude furiko no youni yure tsuzuketerunda katatoki mo tomaru koto naku (wow wow) mahou ima kakikaeru yo mirai e yukou machinozonda hi ga kitara doa o akete kakedashitaku naru datte sono takaramono wa boku ni shika mitsukerannai kimi ni mo kitto aru deshou? Magic navigation Miracle creation mune no rashinban ga (hitotsu no) Tiny revolution a little evolution (ima) sashishimesu hougaku e saa ashita wa dokomade yukeru darou boku wa boku no mama hikari no sasu mukou e kienai kienai kienai kizu o itsumo nagamete wa kaeranai hibi o natsukashindari suru no? mienai mienai mienai ashita o zutto osoreru no? kimi mo kawareru yo honno ippo o tsuite oide totsuzen ni makiokoru kono kiseki hora Magic navigation Miracle creation shinjiru kokoro motte (jibun o) Tiny revolution a little evolution (ima) utagawanai itsudemo saa mayoi ya fuan wa nugi satte kono kibou o mune ni saa hikari aru asu e Hello! My World!! sore wa Magic! Hello! New world!! marude furiko no youni yure tsuzuketerunda katatoki mo tomaru koto naku (wow wow) mahou ima kakikaetara mirai e yukou |-|English= Magic Navigation, The lap of Creation The world wavers in this moment. Tiny Revolution, Little evolution The light will shine for but an instant. The dream I've kept secretly in my pocket Will expand now, before my very eyes. I've been reborn. And I'm going to change the rules of this world! Magic Navigation, The lap of Creation With belief in my heart, Tiny Revolution, Little evolution I'll never think to doubt. I'll toss aside my hesitant self. Holding a strong feeling in my heart, I'll shake up the light! Hello! My World!! It's magic! Hello! New World!! It continues to waver, as if trying to pull me in. This moment will never come to an end! We can still rewrite our story, So let's head for the future! Pictures Op artist.jpg Op anime.jpg Op.png Video Notes & Trivia *Fitting for the programming aapect of the anime, the music video features the band members arranging characters on a wall to write a valid C program that prints out the title of the song. Category:Openings Category:Endings